Tabu
by Kwannom
Summary: One shot. Elladan e a Elfa Elwen são amantes, mas a felicidade deles cai por terra quando descobrem que Elrohir está morrendo. A causa? Amar a mesma Elfa que o irmão. Uma sensual festa em Eryn Lasgalen pode mudar este futuro sombrio.


**Título:** Tabu  
**Autora:** Kwannom  
**Censura:** M  
**Gênero:** PWP / Romance / Erótica  
**Casando: **Elladan / OFC / Elrohir  
**Beta:** Nenhuma  
**AVISOS:** Threesome / Anal / Oral / Voy / Fist  
**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou proprietária de nada do Senhor dos Anéis. Todos os personagens e nomes de lugares mencionados pertencem a JRR Tolkien. Eu não pretendo, nem estou tendo qualquer ganho financeiro com a criação dessa história.  
**Sumário: **Elladan e Elwen são amantes, mas a felicidade deles cai por terra quando descobrem que Elrohir está morrendo. A causa? Ele ama a mesma elleth que o irmão. Incapaz de permitir que Elrohir morra, Elladan resolve convencê-lo a tomar parte de um ato que mudará a vida dos três para sempre.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Bem, como vocês sabem, essa fic surgiu a pedido das escritoras do Tolkien Group que queriam ver a pervertida aqui conseguir dar um jeito num relacionamento amoroso que havia se formado sem querer na fic conjunta do grupo. Tá meio breguinha, mas whatever. O amor é brega.

Os avisos de sempre: não esperem coisas fofas, porque eu sou agreste mesmo; a minha visão dos Elfos é diferente de 99 por cento da maioria das fics dos escritores brasileiros; não tem Legolas nessa fic (e se os Valar me ajudarem, nunca terá em nenhuma fic minha) e cuidado se forem ler no trabalho. Meu irmão me pegou escrevendo essa pérola erótica e ameaçou me colocar num convento e me mandar rezar trocentas ave-marias, então imaginem o que nossos chefes não poderiam aprontar! Ai, ai, coitadas das freiras que se depararem com uma atéia como eu pela frente... Vamos ter altas discussões filosóficas e teológicas... ;)

Obrigada a **Elentari** por criar o nome da mulher de Thranduil. Nessa fic ela se chama Urthala (fogo-firme).

A música que Elrohir canta é a mesma usada por Elentari na fic conjunta e se chama Fascinação, de Marchetti e Armando Louzada.

Me inspirei na fic **_Life is Short_**, de Sinda, para a cena do ménage propriamente dito, já que não tenho experiência própria nenhuma na área da suruba.

**Elleth** – elfa

**Ellith** – elfas

**Ellon **– elfo

**Ellyn** - elfos

Bem, é isso!

Lore aka kwannom

_Apaixonada por Derfel Cadarn, Capitão saxão dos exércitos do rei Arthur;  
Fissurada em Hephaestion, General amante de Alexandre o Grande;  
Protetora de Wilrog e  
O pior pesadelo de Haldir._

**E&E&E&E&E**

"Os amantes não precisam de outra luz para os ritos amorosos que a da própria beleza dos seus corpos".

**- William Shakespeare**

"Quero um beijo sem fim, Que dure a vida inteira e aplaque meu desejo! Ferve-me o sangue. Acalma-o com teu beijo, Beija-me assim! O ouvido fecha ao rumor Do mundo, e beija-me querida! Vive só para mim, só para minha vida, Só para o meu amor!"  
**- Olavo Bilac**

"No amor, descobrir que se é correspondido deveria na verdade desenganar o amante em relação ao ser amado. 'Como? É modesta a ponto de te amar? Ou estúpida? Ou – ou'".

**- Nietzsche**

**Tabu**

Um ruído.

Um murmúrio.

Um suave arfar, como as trêmulas asas de um pássaro prestes a alçar vôo irromperam em seu sonho, clamando sua presença no mundo dos homens. O doce canto – pois agora ela sabia que aquele som se tratava de uma canção - pedia que deixasse para trás o refúgio de seu inconsciente e recebesse com alegria os raios de sol que entravam pelo balcão de pedra e que aqueciam o seu rosto.

Lentamente, os olhos de Elwen deixaram que o véu do sono se levantasse e o mundo começou a tomar forma. Primeiro, como uma pintura que ainda se encontra inacabada na mente de um artista. Depois, como uma explosão de cores e de sensações e de cheiros; a obra acabada.

Podia ouvir o chilrear dos pássaros que cantavam na balaustrada do balcão.

Ouvir o farfalhar das árvores quando tocadas pelo vento.

Sentir o rubor que aqueceu suas faces ao perceber uma dor gostosa entre as suas pernas.

Elwen sorriu, se espreguiçando languidamente entre os lençóis da enorme cama onde estava deitada, saboreando o perfume de um outro corpo – forte, sedutor - que se encontrava impregnado no tecido. _Onde está você, meu amor? _Quando se virou na direção dos raios de sol, a fina seda do lençol roçou o bico de seus seios, trazendo lembranças de outro toque e fazendo seu corpo estremecer.

Enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam com a claridade, a canção continuou, conquistando, envolvendo e fazendo-a cada vez mais consciente do mundo ao seu redor. A voz masculina - cheia e imponente - parecia tomar conta do aposento, se erguendo acima das montanhas e das árvores, como se fosse uma poderosa cadência de ondas que se chocava contra a areia da praia.

O peito de Elwen se aqueceu com uma ternura e uma paz que há muito ela não conhecia. Lentamente, seus olhos cinzentos entraram em foco e ela pôde ver o dono da voz em pé no balcão, nu, com as mãos sobre a balaustrada e os olhos fechados, completamente envolvido em sua canção.

As notas se formavam na garganta do cantor, se desprendendo dos lábios grossos como um homem que se lança em queda livre de um precipício, deslizando pelo ar, indiferente à morte certa reservada pelo chão aos seus pés.

_Meu belo Elladan, _pensou Elwen enquanto seus olhos percorriam com ousadia cada detalhe do corpo perfeito do Homem à sua frente. Mas... Homem ou Elfo? Essa sempre fora uma dúvida para ela.

Na verdade, Elladan não era Homem, nem Elfo; era simplesmente o filho de Elrond.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro e ostentando um leve ondulado – ao contrário das mechas lisas dos Elfos – caía em ondas sobre as costas largas. Por passar muito tempo ao ar livre, alguns fios haviam ficado quase dourados devido ao contato com a luz do sol, formando um contraste exuberante com o resto das madeixas. Orelhas, meio humanas, meio élficas, exibiam uma leve ponta que quase o faria passar por qualquer Homem mortal. Apenas quase, porque ele seria um Homem mortal mais belo que todos os Homens mortais. O corpo masculino exibia algumas cicatrizes de batalha, algo nunca visto antes na pele perfeita de um Eldar. E, ah, o exotismo da doce pelugem que cobria seus braços, pernas e adornava a potência de seu sexo que tanto encantava Elwen...

Ela suspirou; nem Homem nem Elfo, mas certamente Elladan era uma divindade! Aquele tinha sido o Deus que a tomara nos braços e invadira sua vida. Alguns meses atrás, ela jamais teria acreditado que poderia haver algo além da amizade entre ela e seu amigo de infância. Entretanto, as coisas haviam mudado. E Muito.

Elwen assistiu sua vida tranqüila no lar de Lorde Elrond mudar abruptamente depois do dia em que Elrohir cantou seu desejo por ela nos Salões de Fogo de Imladris, enquanto era Elladan o irmão que ela beijava nos jardins. Elwen entregou seu frágil coração ao mais impetuoso e falante dos gêmeos e com ele vivenciou, pela primeira vez, os prazeres do ato de fazer amor.

_Elrohir..._

A lembrança do gêmeo mais velho fez com que Elwen recordasse o motivo para ela não se encontrar agora em Imladris, mas sim em Eryn Lasgalen, o palácio do rei Thranduil. Com o passar dos meses, enquanto o seu amor por Elladan florescia, a alma de Elrohir perecia. De natureza mais resguardada, o silêncio de Elrohir, que passou a buscar a solidão mais do que de costume, ficou despercebido a princípio. Entretanto, aos poucos os olhos atentos de Elrond notaram que havia algo de errado com um de seus filhos.

A risada de Elrohir havia morrido.

De seus lábios não se ouviam mais músicas nem brincadeiras.

O fogo de seus olhos se extinguira até se transformar numa chama fria.

Elrohir era como uma pálida sombra se esgueirando pelos cantos da morada do Senhor de Imladris, não lembrando o imponente guerreiro que dera tanto orgulho a Elrond. Também preocupado, Elladan tentara descobrir o que afligia o irmão, sem sucesso, até o dia em que, em prantos, Elrohir finalmente confessara o que estava destruindo a sua alma.

Ele amava Elwen. Não era apenas um desejo tolo e passageiro de possuir um corpo feminino. Não... A amava mais do que a própria vida e por isso, para seu desespero, estava morrendo.

Elladan se enchera de culpa, pensando ser o responsável pelo sofrimento do irmão, e chorara com ele enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos, agora pálidos e sem vida. Como poderia viver sem a outra metade de sua alma? Pois Elrohir e ele eram como um só, inseparáveis, eternos. Se um dos dois desaparecesse de Arda, com certeza o outro o seguiria. Sem saber o que fazer, Elladan buscara o auxílio de seu pai e foi então que soube da verdade:

"_Gêmeos Elfos compartilham uma única alma e um único coração, meu filho,"_ explicara Elrond, pesaroso. Não havia nada mais certo do que aquilo, até mesmo no amor, os dois seriam, para sempre, inseparáveis.

Se aquele era o problema, Elladan faria qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_, para manter seu irmão vivo. A primeira decisão que tomara fora perguntar a Elwen o que ela sentia por Elrohir. Ela mantivera-se reservada, sem querer magoá-lo, mas depois de diversas insistências, decidira confessar a verdade que estava partindo o seu coração ao meio: amava Elladan tanto quanto amava Elrohir, mas a fim de não envergonhá-los com uma relação inapropriada como aquela seria, optou por escolher entre um dos gêmeos. _Como fui tola_...

Elwen se lembrou de como Elladan fizera amor com ela naquele dia, misturando suas lágrimas às dele num ato carinhoso, mas incompleto. Pois nenhum dos dois conseguia mais vivenciar o doce prazer do sexo em sua completude sabendo que Elrohir se encontrava só e infeliz. Sabendo que a outra metade de suas almas estava se esvaecendo.

Com a permissão de Elrond, após uma conversa que durou horas e exaurira pai e filho, Elladan chegara à conclusão de que não havia outra solução, a não ser permitir que Elrohir compartilhasse o seu amor pela mesma elleth, já que os dois a amavam e ela também os amava. Quando pedira o consentimento de Elwen para que aquilo fosse feito, ela tivera medo diante da proposta indecorosa. Compartilhar dois Elfos? Fazer amor com dois irmãos? Aquilo era... inaceitável! Pensar na idéia era algo totalmente diferente de colocá-la em prática...

Mas, na verdade, o que Elwen temia era revelar seu mais profundo desejo. E esse desejo que lhe queimava o coração e a enchia de culpa era ter os dois em seus braços, pois não conseguia mais viver sem os irmãos.

Diante de seu trêmulo sim, que fora seguido de um rubor que lhe corara as faces, Elladan buscara convencer o orgulhoso Elrohir a concordar com a idéia. Para surpresa de todos, o mais velho dos gêmeos se recusou a participar daquilo, recusou-se a colocar Elwen, a elleth que ele amava, numa situação tão vil.

"_Não há nada de vil no amor, Elrohir,"_ Elladan havia replicado.

"_Ela não é uma das prostitutas mortais que já dividimos em nossa cama, Elladan!" _Elrohir sibilara por entre os dentes e virara as costas, pronto para deixar o irmão falando sozinho, quando fora bruscamente empurrado contra a parede; um rosto igual ao seu e dotado de faiscantes olhos verdes o encararam ferozmente.

"_Refira-se a Elwen como uma prostituta novamente e eu lhe arrebento os dentes!"_ Elladan gritara, segurando o irmão pela gola da túnica._ "Idiota, estúpido e mimado, você a ama, tanto quanto eu! E ela **nos** ama! Você vai negar isso!"_ Naquele momento, Elrohir não respondera, apenas virara o rosto, sem saber o que fazer. Desejava Elwen mais do que tudo em sua vida, mas a idéia de partilhá-la com o irmão o deixava inquieto, desconfortável... Erradamente excitado.

Foi então que Elladan soube o que fazer, ele vira o amor e o desejo e a confusão nos olhos de Elrohir e lançou a proposta. _"Daqui a dois meses, eu e Elwen participaremos do Círculo da Vida de Eryn Lasgalen para receber a primavera. Nós esperaremos por você lá. É melhor que apareça, porque eu não quero ver um irmão meu, nem minha mulher, nem eu mesmo, ter nossas almas arrancadas de Arda."_

Com aquela ameaça, Elladan se despedira do irmão e fora assim que Elwen havia partido para Eryn Lasgalen e se encontrava agora admirando o perfeito corpo nu de seu companheiro. Enquanto estivera recordando os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, a música havia parado e um par de profundos olhos verdes a fitava do balcão.

Elladan sorriu de soslaio quando observou Elwen afastar as cobertas e se erguer bela e nua para caminhar em sua direção. Os quadris estreitos ondulavam suavemente enquanto as longas pernas da elleth avançavam, chamando sua atenção para uma mancha arroxeada na parte interna de uma das coxas femininas. Elladan sentiu um formigamento percorrer suas entranhas diante daquela visão, pois lembrava muito bem de como havia feito aquela marca.

Fechando os olhos por um instante a fim de acalmar o seu corpo, ele voltou a observar a esguia elleth que continuava a cruzar o imenso quarto talhado em pedra. Os longos cabelos negros e lisos de Elwen cascateavam sobre os ombros, escondendo os seios pequenos e acentuando a palidez da pele de seda e completamente livre de pêlos, tão diferente da dele. A luz do sol que entrava pelo balcão reluzia nas paredes de pedra do aposento e fazia as longas madeixas negras como a asa da graúna cintilarem com um brilho próprio.

_O que seria de mim sem você... _Ela parou, em pé, um pouco envergonhada diante da admiração dele, e Elladan lhe estendeu a mão. _Mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos, ainda se mostra tímida. Será que você está realmente preparada para o que vai acontecer hoje à noite, minha doce Elwen?_ ele pensou, sem ter coragem de fazer a pergunta. Elwen não conhecia as festas de Eryn Lasgalen. Talvez, se soubesse do ardor com que os Elfos governados pelo rei Thranduil recebiam a primavera, ela não tivesse aceitado sua idéia tão rapidamente. Mas Elladan não iria arriscar uma recusa, ele enlouqueceria somente de pensar nisso.

_Onde sua mente está, Elladan?_ pensou Elwen ao notar o olhar distante de seu amado. Entrelaçando os seus dedos entre os dele, ela deixou-se envolver pelos fortes braços masculinos, sentindo a sua pele se arrepiar quando tocou a do guerreiro élfico nos lugares mais íntimos. Elwen suspirou, fechando os olhos e sentindo o perfume do corpo de Elladan, uma leve fragrância de pinho, ao seu redor.

"Você acha que ele virá?" perguntou, enquanto aninhava o rosto no peito forte de seu amante e brincava com uma cicatriz longa que se erguia feroz no torso masculino.

Elladan acariciou os cabelos de Elwen, tentando encontrar uma resposta, pois aquele era um de seus medos.

"Elrohir virá," disse com uma firmeza que não sentia de verdade.

Já fazia uma semana que haviam chegado a Eryn Lasgalen e seu irmão ainda não tinha sido avistado pelas sentinelas da floresta. _Está atrasado, é apenas isso_, pensou, tentando reconfortar a si mesmo Beijando o topo da cabeça de sua amante, Elladan deixou que mais um pensamento invadisse a sua mente.

Por muito tempo havia se perguntado por que ele e Elwen não haviam unido suas almas e se tornado marido e mulher quando fizeram amor e declararam os sentimentos que sentiam um pelo outro. Os Elfos podiam ter relações sexuais muitas vezes em suas vidas sem realmente se unirem em matrimônio; a verdadeira união só ocorria se o casal nutrisse um amor profundo e recíproco. Mas Elladan tinha certeza de que não havia amor igual ao dele e de Elwen, então por que suas almas não haviam se unido? Será que ele havia se enganado quanto aos seus sentimentos?

Foi Elrond quem solucionara o seu dilema, meses atrás, quando disse que os gêmeos élficos possuíam uma única alma. Só quando Elladan, Elrohir e Elwen estivessem juntos, e a alma repartida dos irmãos encontrasse a alma gêmea de Elwen, eles poderiam se unir para a eternidade e Elrohir seria salvo. Elladan apoiou o queixo na maciez do cabelo da bela elleth em seus braços e sorriu. Apesar de tudo, era feliz e a paz daquela manhã o envolvia e acalmava o seu espírito.

Elwen e Elladan ficaram ali abraçados até que os afazeres do dia interromperam suas dúvidas e paixões e os fizeram abandonar o belíssimo quarto de pedra. Quando cruzaram a pesada porta talhada em madeira, o casal foi recebido por uma Eryn Lasgalen que fervilhava em todo o seu esplendor rústico encravado na rocha. Entretanto, apesar do magnífico ambiente onde se encontrava, para Elwen, o tempo demorava terrivelmente a passar. A ansiedade a corroía por dentro, enquanto o medo e a insegurança faziam suas mãos ficarem geladas e o mundo ao seu redor perder o sentido.

A conversa com as outras ellith parecia não ter importância, os grandes e belíssimos salões do rei Thranduil pareciam ter perdido o encanto e ela só conseguia ouvir o baque surdo do seu coração que batia descompassado dentro do peito. Diversas vezes imaginou como seria aquela noite, o que os irmãos fariam com ela e o rubor que corou o seu rosto diante das imagens que lhe vieram à mente lhe rendeu brincadeiras um tanto quanto lascivas para os seus padrões, o que a deixava ainda mais corada e a transformava em motivo para mais novas brincadeiras.

Apesar de suas inseguranças, a atmosfera de excitação que parecia contagiar a todos naquele palácio de pedra fez com que a passagem do tempo se tornasse mais fácil para Elwen suportar. Os Elfos conversavam animadamente e riam de uma forma contagiante enquanto faziam os preparativos para a grande festa de saudação à primavera que seria realizada, como todos os anos, em uma clareira ao lado do palácio, ponto vital da energia da floresta. As fogueiras foram preparadas, as melhores roupas foram escolhidas e, sem que Elwen pudesse entender aquele comportamento quase selvagem dos Elfos Sindar, tão diferente do recato presente na cultura Noldorin de Imladris, ela assistiu a ellyn e ellith flertarem abertamente pelos salões.

Mas para alívio de Elwen – e também de Elladan, que estava sofrendo de uma ansiedade similar enquanto conversava com os Elfos do palácio – finalmente a carruagem do sol começou sua decida pelo céu, levando com ela o último dia de inverno e trazendo para Eryn Lasgalen um visitante cansado e ansioso por chegar a tempo das festividades.

Os cabelos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo ao estilo dos Homens, o grande arco trespassado em seu peito largo e os olhos que brilhavam verde-pálidos não deixavam dúvidas:

Elrohir havia chegado.

**E&E&E&E&E**

A Festa de Saudação à Primavera estava prestes a começar.

Elwen, como era o costume daquelas festividades, foi separada de todos os ellyn, e consequentemente de Elladan, ao cair da tarde; só se encontraria com ele na clareira, em meio ao que quer que a aguardasse. Elwen se arrumou depressa, as mãos nervosas quase não conseguindo prender o fecho do pequeno bracelete que usava no tornozelo e que fora um presente de Elladan para aquela noite especial. Quando finalmente colocou o adereço, Elwen desceu para a clareira da floresta junto com as outras ellith, sentindo o coração pulsar em seus ouvidos.

Descalça, uma tiara de flores azul-claras repousava gentilmente em seus cabelos negros, combinando perfeitamente com o fino vestido de seda azul turquesa que se movia com a mais leve brisa, moldando o seu corpo de uma maneira quase indecente. Ela havia relutado muito em usar aquele vestido, mas ao final sucumbiu à idéia. Nada melhor do que uma vestimenta como aquela para representar a lascívia, um dos sentimentos que a consumiam naquela noite.

Ah, e como sentia...

A ansiedade e o medo do que a aguardava fizeram o seu corpo tremer enquanto seus pés percorriam o frio chão de pedra do palácio em direção aos gigantescos portões que davam para a floresta. Elwen caminhava como uma pluma, silenciosa, lânguida; quando chegou ao seu destino, não foi o ruído de seus pés que penetrou em seus ouvidos, mas sim o de risadas e de conversas animadas.

Seu coração disparou no peito.

Aquele era o ponto sem volta.

Ela hesitou, não queria mergulhar nos delírios da noite ainda, precisava de só mais um momento, para acalmar o seu coração, pensar só mais um pouco... Mas não houve tempo para nada disso. Uma das ellith que a acompanhavam a puxou pela mão e quando Elwen se deu conta, seus pés já pisavam o solo quente e suave da floresta enquanto corriam como duas corças com seus longos vestidos dançando sobre as longas pernas.

Então Elwen sentiu, sentiu uma quentura que se espalhou começando por seus pés e que se entranhou por seu corpo todo quando finalmente adentrou a Clareira do Ciclo da Vida. A força vital da floresta pulsava em suas veias e a sensação foi tão forte que ela quase tropeçou e caiu. Árvores, flores, animais eram como um único ser, uma única entidade naquela noite mágica. Elwen não pôde lutar contra aquele poder que fazia o seu corpo formigar, era mais forte do que ela, então se deixou engolfar pelo círculo da vida onde os Elfos de Eryn Lasgalen reluziam como pedras preciosas sob a luz avermelhada das fogueiras.

Eram Elfos. Eram parte da floresta criada pelos Valar para embelezar Arda. Eram parte daquele mundo estranho que ainda florescia apesar de todas as adversidades.

Eram parte da Grande Canção que criou a Terra Média. Eram vida e renovação e tristeza e alegria e dor e felicidade e ódio e amor, como todas as complexas invenções dos Deuses.

E por isso celebravam!

Ellyn, ellith, nobres e plebeus, todos riam, bebiam, se banqueteavam e brincavam juntos, sem fazer distinções de castas, algo novo e excitante para Elwen, tão acostumada aos rigores de Imladris.

No centro da clareira se encontrava uma figura que irradiava poder e imponência, o rei Thranduil. Sentado num trono feito de troncos de árvores e ostentando uma coroa de folhas, seus olhos cor de chuva brilhavam vermelhos com o fogo das fogueiras, como se a sua alma fosse capaz de se incendiar! O poderoso monarca parecia ser a extensão da própria floresta, com sua coroa rústica e seus pés descalços. Ao lado dele, uma jovem elleth, a rainha Urthala, sorria e brincava, irradiando uma paixão tal que poderia consumir o dono dos olhos de fogo e transformá-lo em cinzas.

Elwen e a elleth que a havia guiado até a clareira da floresta finalmente pararam, recuperando o fôlego. A mente de Elwen girava, como se a força da natureza que se encontrava naquele círculo fosse uma bebida fortíssima que lhe aguçava os sentidos. Seu peito arfava e seus olhos perscrutavam a enorme clareira, querendo encontrar o alguém cuja falta lhe fazia queimar o coração.

Onde estaria Elladan?Foi-lhe oferecida uma taça de vinho, que ela bebeu com gosto enquanto observava o grande número de Elfos agrupados na floresta. Os cabelos dourados dos Sindar, habitantes de Eryn Lasgalen, se misturavam ao louro-prateado dos Silvan, de Lothlórien e ao negro Noldorin dos pouquíssimos representantes vindos de Imladris.

Entretanto, longas madeixas onduladas e castanho escuras – nem louras, nem negras – tão diferentes e surreais e quase humanas, se destacavam. Cravado naquele rosto perfeito, um par de olhos verdes e profundos parecia refletir a floresta ao redor deles. E aqueles dois poços de desejo... e de outro sentimento mais profundo, estavam absolutamente fixos nela.

_Elladan, p_ensou Elwen enquanto sentia os joelhos fraquejarem ao admirar o seu amante. Belíssimo, ele deixara os cabelos soltos e revoltos como se fossem uma extensão de sua personalidade. O peito nu, coberto por uma fina camada de suor, brilhava dourado sob a luz das fogueiras. As pernas, longas e torneadas, estavam escondidas por uma calça folgada. Por outro lado, libertos de amarras, os pés dele, descalços como os dela, acabavam de iniciar a caminhada até onde estava e Elwen prendeu a respiração. _Meu amante..._

A partir daquele momento, ela não conseguiu ouvir mais nada; toda a sua atenção estava voltada para o homem que avançava como um predador em sua direção. Nem mesmo as palavras do rei Thranduil, que iniciara a cerimônia de saudação à primavera, conseguiram desviar a sua atenção da criatura que se aproximava.

Como era belo.

Como era ousado.

Como era... diferente?

Elwen piscou, assustada. Havia algo de diferente naquele andar, naquele olhar, na maneira como o queixo arrogante se erguia ligeiramente como se fosse uma corça prestes a sair em disparada pela floresta. Aquela enorme cicatriz no ombro esquerdo, aquela cicatriz não devia estar ali, nem aquela próxima ao umbigo a não ser que... A respiração de Elwen ficou mais rápida quando o homem se aproximou o suficiente para que percebesse que até mesmo o cheiro dele era diferente.

Cheiro de cedro.

_O que!_

Aquele não era Elladan, era Elrohir!

_Pelos Valar, o que estou fazendo..._ Elrohir pensou, o vinho que havia tomado antes nublando a sua mente e dando-lhe coragem para fazer o inominável. Elwen estava tão linda... Podia ver a silhueta dos bicos dos seios femininos sobo belíssimo vestido e desejou tocá-los, tocá-la inteira e fazê-la sua para sempre! Em algum momento, enquanto caminhava até aquela mulher-deusa, a música irrompeu na noite, sons primitivos de tambores mesclando-se ao trinado elegante das flautas e outros instrumentos de corda e ao próprio rufar de seu coração descompassado.

Elrohir parou na frente de Elwen, a covardia e o medo quase o fazendo sair dali, correr para a floresta, voltar para Imladris e morrer sozinho ao lado de uma bela cachoeira.

Mas não fugiu, nem recuou nem desviou os olhos. Elrohir ficou apenas parado ali, observando a expressão de espanto se formar no belo rosto feminino. Para não encará-lo, o olhar dela se desviou rapidamente e ele viu Elwen corar quando a doce elleth notou os casais que haviam se formado e dançavam de forma a não restar dúvidas quanto às suas intenções naquela noite ao redor das fogueiras. Com um suspiro entrecortado, Elrohir tocou o queixo dela e forçou-a gentilmente a fitar-lhe os olhos.

Como as dúvidas o tinham assaltado nos últimos meses! Queria vir, mas ao mesmo tempo preferia deixar que a dormência da indiferença tomasse conta de sua alma e o fizesse parar de sofrer... Doía, como uma faca perfurando o seu coração, assistir Elladan com Elwen, a única elleth que ele havia amado na vida. Mas agora, ali estava ela, à sua mercê. E com a permissão de seu irmão.

Teriam todos eles ficado loucos? Seriam castigados pelos Valar? Mas o desejo e o amor que sentia por Elwen eram maiores do que a sensatez e foi com uma mão trêmula que Elrohir colocou uma mecha de cabelo negro atrás da orelha feminina, enquanto uma nova música enchia a clareira com uma atmosfera mística e sensual.

"Dance comigo," pediu ele, a voz rouca, mas firme. Já tinha decidido. Iria engolir os medos e não fugiria. Não, cairia de cabeça naquele mar de águas revoltas que eram os olhos de Elwen.

Já havia decidido.

_Por Elbereth, ele está aqui, não há mais volta. _Os lábios de Elwen se entreabriram diante da pergunta de Elrohir, que esperava pacientemente a sua resposta. Depois de um minuto de hesitação, ela tomou a mão que lhe era oferecida e sentiu a firmeza dos dedos masculinos sobre os seus.

"Você realmente veio," finalmente conseguiu dizer com um sorriso.

Os olhos verde-pálidos de Elrohir brilharam como se tivessem vida própria e ele envolveu a cintura feminina com o braço, respirando fundo para conter as fortes batidas do seu coração. Aproximando seus lábios do ouvido delicadamente pontudo de Elwen, quis dizer alguma coisa, mas não soube o quê. Sua respiração quente fez a elleth estremecer e um momento depois ele a puxou e mergulhou na multidão de casais que dançavam em volta das fogueiras, deixando-se envolver pela proximidade do corpo daquela Deusa-Elfa e por seu doce perfume.

A melodia criada pelo grupo de Elfos que tocavam era como um uma bebida forte que embriagava os sentidos e transformava recato em despudor, timidez em ousadia, amor em paixão. Elwen sentia a terra sob os seus pés, o forte tronco masculino contra o seu peito suave e as mãos fortes e firmes sobre os seus quadris que, colados aos de Elrohir, ondulavam ao ritmo dos tambores, num movimento quase erótico... _Inteiramente_ erótico.

Aquele era um roçar de corpos e de respirações, uma conversa de olhares, uma sedução de silêncio.

_Isso só pode ser um sonho, _Elrohir pensou enquanto seus olhos não conseguiam se desprender da tempestade cinzenta que eram os olhos de Elwen. Ele deixou que suas mãos passeassem sapecas pelos quadris femininos, acariciassem a cintura delicada, os dedos roçando perigosamente sob os seios de Elwen e fazendo com que ela respirasse fundo.

_Elbereth, dai-me forças..._ Elwen pediu à Deusa quando uma quentura se espalhou entre as suas pernas. Ela sentiu as mãos de Elrohir, largas e levemente calejadas entre o polegar e o indicador – a marca de um arqueiro – deslizarem vagarosamente sobre os seus braços, forçando-os a ficar acima de suas cabeças. Os dedos fortes se entrelaçaram nos seus e os dois continuaram a serpentear tentadoramente ao som da música, as pélvis se tocando furtivamente, o suficiente para Elwen sentir o sexo duro e masculino roçar o seu corpo.

Em um movimento fluido e elegante, Elrohir fez com que Elwen girasse e parasse de costas para ele, as deliciosas curvas das nádegas femininas firmemente pressionadas contra a elevação dura entre suas pernas, sem jamais pararem de ondular ao ritmo da música. Elwen engasgou e fechou os olhos diante daquela sensação. Ao seu redor, casais se beijavam e dançavam de maneira tão erótica quanto a deles, e tudo aquilo a excitava.

Onde estaria Elladan, que ainda não a havia procurado? Tentou vê-lo entre os casais, temendo encontrá-lo dançando com outra, mas repreendeu a si mesma quando aquele pensamento cheio de ciúmes cruzou sua mente. Elladan jamais a trairia. Mas e o que ela estava fazendo não era traição?

Não... era outra coisa. Um tabu, que ela, Elrohir e Elladan, amigos de infância, adultos amantes, estavam dispostos a quebrar.

E aquela sensação de que fazia algo proibido a excitava ainda mais.

Suas faces estavam coradas, seu coração palpitava e sua respiração era ofegante. Se suasse como Elrohir, tinha certeza de que seu vestido já estaria grudado contra sua pele, revelando mais do que deveria.

Elwen deixou escapar um suspiro de excitação suprimida quando Elrohir trouxe os seus braços para baixo, posicionando-os na frente do seu corpo sobre sua cintura, os braços dele continuando sobre os seus. O queixo de Elrohir repousou sobre o seu ombro e a respiração quente do guerreiro roçou a ponta de sua orelha minutos antes de ela ser engolida por lábios grossos e sensuais.

O corpo de Elrohir tremeu diante do gemido que irrompeu da garganta de Elwen após o seu gesto. _Doce, doce Elwen... _Seus braços a apertaram com mais força quando percebeu que os joelhos dela fraquejaram. Elwen havia fechado os olhos e ele admirou aquela visão divina enquanto se aproximava para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Você se lembra da música que cantei para você nos salões de meu pai?" ele perguntou e Elwen apenas fez um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, incapaz de proferir uma palavra. Então Elrohir respirou fundo e começou a cantar baixinho para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir.

"_Os sonhos mais lindos sonhei. De quimeras mil um castelo ergui."_

Virou-a para que ficassem de frente e pudesse encarar os olhos cinzentos da elleth em seus braços.

"_E no teu olhar, tonto de emoção, com sofreguidão mil venturas previ."_

Uma mão forte tocou um seio feminino com gentileza. Elwen gemeu.

"_O teu corpo é luz, sedução. Poema divino cheio de esplendor. Teu sorriso prende, inebria, entontece."_

Um dedo acariciou o rosto corado e delicado de Elwen.

"_És fascinação... amor."_

Lábios pressionaram contra os dela, uma língua surgindo arrogante, penetrando, duelando com a sua. Elrohir a trouxe para mais junto dele e Elwen pôde sentir o coração do guerreiro batendo disparado dentro do peito forte. Molhado, longo, invasivo... Aquele beijo era tão diferente dos de Elladan, sempre tão delicado, gentil... Quem poderia adivinhar que o gêmeo calado seria o mais passional? Mas Elwen não se importava... Ela queria a gentileza de Elladan e a sofreguidão de Elrohir.

_Valar, eu a quero agora..._ O corpo de Elrohir estava tenso e ele já estava excitado ao ponto do desconforto. As mãos de Elwen acariciavam suas costas, a cicatriz em forma de lua ao lado do seu umbigo e suas nádegas enquanto ela pressionava a pélvis contra a sua. Com um gemido, Elrohir separou os lábios dos dela, tomando longos goles de ar até que pudesse ter um pouco de controle de volta sobre si mesmo. Olhou-a, então, nos olhos e, finalmente, a realidade de que Elwen estava realmente ali, em seus braços, após tanto sofrimento, o atingiu. Seus olhos brilharam e uma lágrima escorreu solitária por sua face.

Elwen franziu o cenho. _Não chore, meu belo guerreiro,_ pensou ela enquanto limpava a lágrima gentilmente do rosto de Elrohir. O meio-elfo tomou a sua mão nas dele, beijou a delicada palma e sorriu, esperando ansioso até que ela o encarou e finalmente sorriu também, sentindo uma quentura se espalhar em seu coração.

O peito de Elrohir inchou de felicidade diante daquele sorriso. Não podia mais sufocar o que sentia, iria definhar se escondesse por mais um só minuto os seus sentimentos por Elwen. Ele encostou sua testa na dela, o coração batendo feito um louco dentro de seu peito.

"Eu te amo," murmurou antes de beijá-la novamente.

Apesar de surpresa por estar ouvindo aquelas palavras de outro homem que não era Elladan, Elwen deixou-se envolver naquele beijo profundo e erótico. Ela amava Elrohir tanto quanto amava Elladan, mas ainda não tinha coragem de proferir as palavras em voz alta. Por isso, respondeu ao beijo do guerreiro com igual fervor, dizendo com gestos o que não conseguia com palavras. Os lábios do gêmeo mais velho eram insistentes e o cheiro dele a deixava deliciosamente tonta...

Mesmo completamente envolvida pelas sensações que a língua do guerreiro provocava em seu corpo, Elwen não pôde deixar de perceber a aproximação de alguém. Ela tentou se desvencilhar do beijo, mas Elrohir a segurou gentilmente e manteve os lábios colados aos seus. Quando menos esperava, Elwen sentiu uma outra mão, que não a de Elrohir, acariciando suas costas e afastando o cabelo de sua nuca enquanto outros lábios beijavam o seu pescoço fazendo uma trilha com a ponta da língua até a extremidade de sua orelha.

Então um cheiro familiar invadiu suas narinas - cheiro de pinho - momentos antes que uma voz cheia e conhecida chegasse aos seus ouvidos.

"Sentiu minha falta, meu amor?"

Finalmente, Elrohir abandonou os lábios de Elwen e ela pôde virar o rosto para encarar o recém-chegado. Elladan, uma cópia fiel de Elrohir, as pupilas dos olhos verde-profundos dilatadas de desejo, estava em pé atrás dela, os braços firmes envolvendo a sua cintura, as calças largas, que não escondiam a excitação dura e masculina, contra a sua pele. No pescoço largo onde uma veia pulsava rapidamente repousava um fino colar de ouro, presente dela. Por um breve momento, Elwen viu os irmãos se fitarem, olhos verde-pálidos enfrentando olhos verde-profundos, e ela engoliu em seco. Estava com medo. O que aconteceria agora?

Não tardou para que soubesse.

Antes que pudesse realmente acreditar que Elladan estava ali, junto com ela e Elrohir, o gêmeo mais novo inclinou a cabeça e a beijou nos lábios. Doce, gentil e sensual como em todas as vezes que haviam feito amor.

_Por Manwë, como ela é linda,_ Elladan pensou enquanto sentia os lábios de Elwen deslizarem sobre os seus e a língua dela explorar a cavidade quente de sua boca. Enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas curvas do corpo da elleth, Elladan recordou o motivo de seu atraso para comparecer à festa. Momentos antes de ter deixado o castelo para se dirigir a clareira, enquanto caminhava pelos longos corredores de pedra de Eryn Lasgalen, Elrohir havia aparecido em sua frente como que por encanto apreensivo, cansado, mas decidido. Ao se depararem um com o outro, os dois ficaram como que colados ao chão, petrificados, calados, os músculos tensos e prontos para a briga que talvez acontecesse.

Entretanto, não houve brigas pelo atraso de Elrohir, nem discussões sobre o que aconteceria naquela noite. Não. Elladan apenas envolvera o irmão em um abraço, até que ambos se acalmassem. Foi então, com um coração mais leve, que Elrohir fizera o pedido: queria encontrar Elwen a sós primeiro. Ou seria assim, ou não conseguiria pôr a cabo aquela idéia louca!

Portanto, quando Elwen irrompera o círculo das fogueiras tal qual uma Maia, Elladan havia tido que se controlar para não ir de encontro a ela, que estava tão bela, adorável e sedutora. Ela havia até mesmo colocado no tornozelo o singelo bracelete que ele havia lhe dado! Aquilo fizera seu peito se encher de orgulho e tornara mais difícil ainda a tarefa de se manter afastado.

Quantas taças de vinho bebera, Elladan não sabia. Acobertado pelas sombras da floresta às margens do círculo da vida, Elladan deixara que o líquido entorpecesse um pouco os seus sentidos. Entre um gole e outro, ele assistira Elrohir se aproximar de Elwen, sentindo suas entranhas queimarem quando o casal começou a dançar de maneira tão íntima, tão sedutora. A princípio, pensara que aquele sentimento era ciúme, mas não.

Era desejo... E amor! Amor fraterno por Elrohir e amor de amante por Elwen.

O tempo passara e Elladan ficara cada vez mais irrequieto. Por que Elrohir continuava hesitando tanto? Elladan só precisava que Elrohir desse um beijo, o simples beijo que selaria o destino dos dois e de Elwen naquela noite insana para que finalmente ele pudesse tomar o lugar que lhe era de direito: ao lado do casal que dançava. E pela eternidade. Após minutos intermináveis, finalmente o momento chegara e ele estava ali, beijando os lábios da sua Elwen, enquanto Elrohir traçava a clavícula feminina com os lábios.

E os três corpos, que haviam ficado imóveis por alguns instantes, recomeçaram a ondular.

Quando uma mão forte acabava de deslizar por um seio feminino, outra tomava o seu lugar. Dedos delicados se enterraram em espessos cabelos masculinos e traçaram cicatrizes de batalha. Dedos fortes puxaram a barra de uma saia na ânsia de tocar a pele que cobria coxas longas e suaves. Palavras foram sussurradas. Murmúrios de amor. O balançar dos quadris provocava um roçar de sexos, uma promessa de prazer proibido, de prazer-tabu, levando o trio ao ponto do quase-êxtase.

Elladan abriu os olhos por alguns instantes e percebeu que alguns casais que dançavam ao redor deles haviam parado para observá-los. Os Elfos apontavam, com expressões de espanto, porque mesmo para o comportamento selvagem dos Sindar aquele arranjo entre Elwen, Elrohir e ele era um tabu. Elladan suspirou.

"Já é hora de partirmos, minha doce Elwen."

Elrohir, compreendendo a situação, se afastou da elleth quando pararam de dançar e entrelaçou os dedos dela nos seus. "Para onde, Elladan?" perguntou.

Elladan beijou uma última vez os lábios de Elwen, seus olhos brilhando de desejo. "Sigam-me," disse e disparou em direção às árvores da floresta como um animal selvagem em perseguição, os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento, os poderosos músculos do torso e dos braços se contraindo e se estendendo diante do esforço da corrida. Era como nos velhos tempos em que ele, Elrohir e Elwen corriam pelos corredores e pontes de Imladris, fugindo dos adultos que queriam repreendê-los por suas travessuras infantis.

Elrohir gargalhou quando as lembranças lhe vieram à mente e percebeu como estava feliz. Depositando um suave beijo na têmpora de Elwen, que agora também ria como se um peso tivesse sido retirado de seus ombros, Elrohir perguntou: "Está pronta?"

Os olhos de Elwen se iluminaram, não havia mais dúvidas para ela. "Vamos logo, ou não iremos alcançá-lo!" disse enquanto desatava a correr, puxando Elrohir pela mão na direção em que Elladan havia desaparecido.

As risadas de Elrohir e Elwen ecoaram na clareira.

Eram crianças de novo.

Seriam amantes em breve.

**E&E&E&E&E**

Elladan só parou de correr quando atingiu as escadas que levavam ao _talan_ que já havia deixado preparado no alto de um enorme cicolmo.

"Vamos!" gritou acenando para o casal que vinha correndo e sorrindo ao seu encontro.

Antes que Elrohir e Elwen pudessem alcançá-lo, Elladan subiu as escadas que se enroscavam no enorme tronco com a agilidade de uma pantera. Minutos depois ele já atingia o topo e desaparecia dentro da estreita abertura.

"Primeiro as damas," Elrohir disse com um sorriso matreiro quando finalmente pararam na frente da escada. Elwen titubeou por um instante, mas logo passou por ele e começou a subida, para o prazer de Elrohir, que, da posição privilegiada onde estava, podia admirar as longas pernas que estavam escondidas sob a saia feminina. "Mal posso esperar para sentir essas pernas de Deusa enroscadas em meus quadris, doce Elwen."

Elwen escorregou diante daquele comentário. "Elrohir! Você quer que eu caia?" ela repreendeu o Elfo que subia.

"Não se preocupe," disse ele quando parou ao lado dela. "Eu a seguro," falou e suas mãos acariciaram do tornozelo até o quadril de Elwen, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer. Os olhares dos dois ficaram fixos um no outro, incapazes de se mover, e Elrohir mal conseguiu controlar o desejo que fazia com que seu sexo pulsasse e seu estômago se contraísse.

Como se entendesse o desespero dele, Elwen retomou a subida e ele sorriu quando ela suspendeu a saia mais um pouco propositalmente para facilitar o deleite de seu olhar faminto. Quando os dois finalmente passaram pela estreita abertura do _talan_, os olhos de Elrohir se arregalaram e Elwen soltou uma exclamação de espanto. Encostada ao único lado da construçãoque possuía paredes estava um enorme colchão coberto de mantas finíssimas. Não havia teto, a não ser a abóbada celeste e, da altura da enorme árvore, a floresta se estendia por milhas e milhas como um enorme tapete verde-escuro sob os seus pés.

Mas não havia tempo para admirar a bela vista. O desejo dos três era latente no ar. Desejo de três corpos que ansiavam pelo prazer do orgasmo. Desejo de três almas que ansiavam por se tornarem inseparáveis. Elladan se aproximou e Elrohir beijou a testa de seu irmãozinho, que sorriu. Elwen observava a tudo à distância.

"Se entregue ao nosso amor, Elrohir," Elladan pediu e Elrohir o abraçou, respirando fundo para conter as lágrimas de felicidade que ameaçaram rolar novamente por suas faces.

"Você é um louco, Elladan, e eu o amo por ter a coragem que eu não tive para fazer com que isso aconteça."

Elwen observou os dois irmãos se olharem por mais um instantes, tão iguais e tão imensamente opostos! Elladan era a luz, a impetuosidade, o carinho. Elrohir era o mistério, o distanciamento, a paixão. Os dois se aproximaram dela lentamente exibindo sorrisos iguais e matreiros. _O que vocês vão aprontar, meus travessos amores? _Elladan tomou a mão dela, beijou a palma e a colocou sobre a dureza quente entre as pernas de Elrohir. Ele estremeceu quando Elwen o massageou, arrancando gemidos delicados da garganta do guerreiro.

"Dispa-o," Elladan pediu roucamente no ouvido dela e sua mão forte e masculina serpenteou por entre as pernas da elleth, acariciando o molhado sexo feminino sob as roupas.

Elwen obedeceu, as pernas fracas de prazer, e desfez os nós da calça de Elrohir retirando a vestimenta ofensiva que restringia a potência do sexo do guerreiro. Ela teve que se abaixar para fazer os pés dele passarem pela barra da calça e, quando se levantou, viu que Elladan estava igualmente despido. Elwen os admirou nus, sentindo o cheiro almiscarado do desejo deles invadir o ar, mas sem sentir qualquer tipo de pudor.

_Como os desejo..._ Sorrindo, ela agradeceu silenciosamente aos gêmeos por terem se despido antes dela, fazendo com que ela não se sentisse tão vulnerável. Elladan, então, se pôs na sua frente, tirou a tiara de flores que ainda adornava suas madeixas e acariciou o seu cabelo com uma ternura que somente ele possuía. Quando Elwen se deu conta, Elrohir estava atrás dela desfazendo os laços de seu vestido.

Os dedos ásperos roçavam a delicada pele de suas costas e cada toque a fazia respirar fundo. Momentos depois lábios quentes cobriram um dos bicos de seus seios sobre o tecido e Elwen gemeu. Sem poder esperar mais, Elladan libertou, relutante, o mamilo que havia capturado e suas mãos deslizaram as alças do vestido feminino sobre os delicados ombros, expondo os seios firmes e o estômago liso da elleth.

Elrohir gemeu diante daquela visão. _Valar, vou morrer de prazer, e não de amor não correspondido..._ Seu membro pulsou quando Elladan se ajoelhou na frente de Elwen e pressionou os lábios contra o estômago dela para sugar a delicada pele num beijo molhado. Ela gemeu e Elrohir segurou seus ombros para mantê-la em pé. _O que será que esse filhote de Balrog está tramando?_ pensou. Como se tivesse ouvido seus pensamentos, Elladan piscou para ele e soprou a mancha molhada que havia produzido no corpo feminino; o gesto fez com que as costas de Elwen arqueassem. Depois colocou as mãos nos quadris da elleth, rindo quando os seios dela ondularam sobre a sua cabeça. _Ah, então era isso que ele queria?_

Elrohir apertou as costas de Elwen contra o seu corpo e ela soluçou quando sentiu a ereção dele tocar suas nádegas.

"Deixem-me respirar…" protestou ela e Elrohir mergulhou a boca masculina sobre os delicados lábios femininos. Foi um beijo rápido e firme, apenas para lembrá-la de que ele ainda estava ali. Não era apenas Elladan. Naquela noite seria diferente.

Quando Elrohir se afastou, Elwen descansou a cabeça em seu ombro respirando profundamente várias vezes, os olhos semi-cerrados. _É mesmo uma Deusa-Elfa,_ pensou enquanto alcançava a frente do tronco dela e começava a acariciar os seios firmes e pequenos. _Tão macios..._

Enquanto isso, Elladan continuava a beijar o estômago feminino, os dedos dele dando puxões no vestido para que descesse. "O que vocês pretendem fazer?" Elwen perguntou num sussurro e olhando para os dois.

"O que você quer que nós façamos?" Elladan perguntou suavemente.

Elwen olhou freneticamente de Elladan para Elrohir. Este acariciou o estômago dela e a trouxe contra o seu peito novamente, o corpo trêmulo de desejo. _Valar, eu queria vê-la fazendo amor com Elladan enquanto eu..._ Não, nem em pensamentos Elrohir ousava descrever o seu sonho. Era o escravo de Elwen, entregava a ela a escolha do que fazer. "Nós estamos ao seu dispor, meu amor," ele quase grunhiu tamanha era a tensão em seu corpo.

As faces de Elwen coraram e Elrohir a observou fechar os olhos, sem responder. Elladan, ainda ajoelhado no chão, beijou a palma da mão dela enquanto ele, Elrohir, acariciava a face feminina com ternura. Então, Elwen abriu os olhos, virou o rosto para beijá-lo nos lábios e inclinou-se para fazer o mesmo com os lábios de seu irmão. O delicado rosto da elleth corou ainda mais e ela passou a língua pelos lábios que haviam ficado ressecados.

"Não tenha medo de seus desejos," Elrohir murmurou no ouvido dela. _Sim, não seja como eu, não tenha medo. _"Essa decisão é sua, não pense em nós."

A tensão encheu o ar enquanto os gêmeos esperavam por uma resposta. Elwen engoliu em seco, os lábios trêmulos. "Eu quero... vocês dois. Ao mesmo tempo."

Elladan e Elrohir grunhiram diante daquela confissão. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, Elwen havia realizado o desejo dos irmãos com aquelas simples palavras. Munido de novo ânimo, Elladan folgou a cintura do vestido, que ainda estava preso à cintura de Elwen.

"Grite se você quiser que nós paremos," ele disse, puxando o vestido gentilmente pelas pernas longas da elleth junto com as roupas íntimas que ela usava. Elrohir e Elwen observaram enquanto Elladan a despia, revelando os quadris imaculados, as pernas torneadas e o sexo desprovido de pêlos e que brilhava com a evidência da excitação da elleth.

Por um minuto, Elrohir apenas afagou gentilmente os cabelos dela, fazendo com que Elwen se acostumasse a estar nua na frente dos dois. "Você é belíssima," ele confessou junto ao delicado ouvido.

Antes que Elwen pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, Elrohir beijou seus ombros e deslizou as mãos calejadas por seus braços com uma gentileza tal que a assustou. Envolvendo a sua cintura com um braço, o gêmeo a ajudou a se manter de pé enquanto Elladan afastava as suas pernas e posicionava o rosto entre as suas coxas. Quando o irmão mais novo começou a lamber o seu sexo, Elrohir novamente massageou os seus seios.

Sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, Elwen as colocou nos braços de Elrohir onde enterrou as unhas quando as ações de Elladan a fizeram corar. A cabeça dela arqueou para trás e Elrohir se inclinou para que pudesse beijá-la. Pousando uma mão trêmula no lado do rosto daquele novo amante, Elwen deixou que a língua masculina brincasse com seus lábios. _Isso é tão bom..._

Elrohir beliscou um de seus mamilos e ela deu um grito de surpresa. Ele riu, uma risada cheia e sensual que fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse, e Elladan passou o braço ao redor de suas pernas para que pudesse espremer de leve uma de suas nádegas.

As mãos fortes de Elrohir não deixaram de tocar os seus seios em um gesto rude o suficiente para fazer com que os joelhos dela fraquejassem, mas não o suficiente para causar dor. Toda a sua atenção se encontrava fixa nele agora e Elwen realmente não estava preparada para o momento em que Elladan afastou os lábios de seu sexo a fim de penetrá-la com a língua. Ela gemeu e Elrohir a beijou para engolir o resto do som que ecoou pelo _talan_.

_Ah, Elbereth… _Elwen estremeceu diante da sensação de ter a língua de Elladan passeando dentro de seu corpo. Excitada, ela podia sentir a prova disso escorrer por entre as suas pernas na direção do rosto de Elladan. Elwen não pôde evitar imaginar os dois irmãos dentro dela e aquele pensamento a fez levar uma mão à boca. _Eu enlouqueci, mas esta é uma deliciosa loucura. _Então, tão rapidamente como quando havia invadido o seu corpo, Elladan se afastou e Elrohir a carregou colocando um braço por baixo de seus joelhos e erguendo-a do chão.

_Você é leve como uma pluma,_ Elrohir pensou enquanto caminhava em direção ao enorme colchão que lhes serviria de cama.

Elladan o seguiu e observou sua amante ser depositada suavemente sobre os lençóis de seda. O gosto de Elwen ainda estava em sua boca e ele precisava de mais, precisava sentir o doce sabor dos lábios dela. Elladan subiu na cama avidamente e tomou o rosto da sua amada elleth entre os dedos, beijando-a antes que ela pudesse ter a chance de perceber a sua língua penetrando-a para duelar com a dela. Alguns instantes depois, ele sentiu o colchão afundar ao seu lado sob o peso de Elrohir, que sentara sobre os joelhos e começara a massagear o próprio sexo enquanto os observava.

Elladan acariciou um dos seios femininos com uma das mãos enquanto rolava o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador. Ele grunhiu contra a boca de Elwen. "Estas são as mais perfeitas criações dos Valar, meu amor," disse contra os lábios dela segundos antes de se afastar bruscamente e se mover para começar a lamber os deliciosos globos que agora estavam corados de excitação.

Naquele momento, os olhos de Elrohir encontraram os de Elwen. A expressão de desejo no rosto dele, a maneira como ele estava acariciando o próprio corpo como se estivesse em um transe, a fizeram enterrar os dedos no colchão. Deitada onde estava, aquela parecia uma visão surreal, pois o _talan_ sem teto dava a sensação de que os três flutuavam no negro céu salpicado de estrelas. Ela lhe estendeu a mão em um convite.

"Venha, junte-se a nós," pediu e, com um longo suspiro, Elrohir engatinhou sobre o colchão, que era grande o suficiente para receber mais uma pessoa, e começou a lamber o seio que se encontrava momentaneamente esquecido por Elladan.

Elrohir sentiu a textura suave, mordiscou o rígido mamilo e sugou a pele da elleth, que se contorceu de prazer._ Realmente, são perfeitos,_ pensou. Quando Elwen não agüentou mais, ela tentou guiar a mão dele para o lugar entre as suas pernas que pulsava de desejo.

Elrohir riu. "Calma, minha doce Elwen," ele murmurou, agarrando o pulso dela antes que chegasse ao seu destino. "É melhor não irmos rápido demais."

A expressão de impaciência de Elwen fez com que Elladan risse. "Meu irmão, não se deixe enganar por esse rosto delicado. Ela é tão passional quanto você," disse se afastando dela e deitando de costas na cama. Elrohir tomou o lugar do irmão sobre ela, soltando um profundo gemido quando o seu sexo tocou o de Elwen.

"Valar," ele grunhiu e Elwen beijou sua têmpora enquanto afastava as mechas de cabelo que haviam caído sobre os seus olhos. Com um gesto delicado, ela o forçou a se deitar de costas e ele observou, com uma respiração ofegante que fazia seu peito suado subir e descer rapidamente, a elleth se afastar um pouco. Ao seu lado, os olhos verde-profundos de Elladan brilhavam, as pupilas dilatadas, a mão subindo e descendo sobre o próprio sexo, enquanto também observava os gestos de Elwen. Com um sorriso, a cabeça negra pousou entre as pernas de Elrohir.

Ele e Elladan começaram a respirar com dificuldade quando Elwen começou a beijar o seu membro. "Valar, Elwen," Elrohir gemeu quando sentiu a língua feminina lamber a ponta de seu órgão, provocando, e depois sentiu lábios delicados ao seu redor sugando-o de leve. Ele não conseguiu conter os gemidos que irromperam de sua garganta. Murmurava algo parecido com "mais", mas ele não conseguia distinguir os sons que saíam de sua própria boca. Erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos, Elrohir afastou os cabelos negros do rosto de Elwen para que pudesse vê-la engolir o seu membro. Aquela visão quase o fez atingir o êxtase.

Um grunhido vindo de Elladan se misturou aos gemidos incoerentes de Elrohir e ao som molhado dos lábios de Elwen sugando o órgão masculino quando ela beijou o membro de Elrohir e o puxou para cima de forma que pudesse alcançar o delicado saco escrotal masculino. Elrohir gemeu alto quando Elwen lambeu os dois glóbulos cobertos de pele e deixou-se cair deitado sobre a cama quando a ponta da língua feminina alcançou atrás do saco escrotal e tocou o ponto sensível entre este e seu ânus.

Elwen sorriu diante daquela reação e engoliu o máximo que pôde do membro de Elrohir, levemente mais longo que o de Elladan. Como eram belos os sexos dos gêmeos e aquela penugem macia que adornava os poderosos órgãos masculinos! Enquanto acariciava os dois tensos glóbulos de Elrohir com uma das mãos, ela sugou e roçou o membro dele na parte interna de sua bochecha. Os dedos do guerreiro se enroscaram em seu cabelo, incitando-a a tomá-lo mais profundamente.

_Valar... Eu... não... Isso... _A base do estômago de Elrohir se contraiu e um formigamento tomou conta de seu corpo. A sensação daquela boca feminina em volta de seu sexo era enlouquecedora! As ondas de prazer foram ficando cada vez mais intensas e quando olhou para o seu irmão e o viu atingindo o êxtase apenas por observá-lo com Elwen, Elrohir finalmente perdeu o controle. A quentura que havia se formado na boca de seu estômago se espalhou por seu membro e irrompeu na forma do líquido claro de seu orgasmo.

_Delicioso…_ Elwen pensou enquanto bebia os vestígios do êxtase de seu novo amante. O gosto, intenso e agridoce, desceu quente pela sua garganta, e ela também saboreou as diferenças entre os gêmeos. Tudo era diferente, da maneira como eles a tocavam até o jeito como atingiam o orgasmo. Elladan se levantou e beijou-a a nos lábios antes de ir até um canto do _talan_. Elrohir, ainda deitado na cama, a chamou.

"Meu amor, você me deixou sem forças," ele reclamou e Elwen riu enquanto deitava ao lado dele.

Elrohir a envolveu num abraço e ela acariciou a cicatriz no forte ombro masculino desejando que seus amores não tivessem que correr tantos perigos. Desejando que eles não fossem guerreiros nem heróis.

Quando Elladan retornou com um pequeno frasco de óleo perfumado, os dois ainda estavam abraçados, com os olhos semi-cerrados. Elladan sabia que Elwen se encontrava insatisfeita e estava pronto para satisfazê-la de uma forma inigualável naquela noite. Se tudo desse certo, seu maior presente para ela seria a união das almas dos três para toda a eternidade.

Os olhos de Elwen se arregalaram diante da visão do pequeno frasco e ela se sentou, seguida por Elrohir. _Será que eu serei capaz de fazer isso?_ ela se perguntou e sentiu os braços de Elrohir a envolverem enquanto ele prometia em seu ouvido que iria sentir prazer no ato.

"Você vai se sentir um pouco desconfortável no começo, mas não vai doer, meu amor," ele garantiu.

Elladan se ajoelhou na frente deles e beijou o topo da cabeça de Elwen. "Ela sabe como é a sensação," ele explicou. "Ela só não sabe como vai ser com nós dois ao mesmo tempo."

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto suado de Elrohir e ele a encarou. "Você fez isso com ele?" Elwen corou diante da pergunta e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele enquanto Elrohir alisava suas costas. "Não precisa ficar envergonhada, só estou surpreso, nunca pensei que a garotinha que brincava comigo seria capaz disso."

"Você ainda tem muito a aprender sobre a Elwen adulta, Elrohir," Elladan disse enquanto oferecia o frasco a Elrohir, que recusou a oferta. Ele sabia que seria mais fácil para Elwen se Elladan, mais gentil do que ele, a tomasse daquela forma. Não poderia arriscar a machucar a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. "Não tenha medo, meu irmão," disse Elladan ao perceber o que se passava em seus pensamentos. "Apesar de bruto, você sabe ser delicado em uma hora como essa."

Elrohir hesitou, tentado pela oferta. Ele voltou-se para Elwen. "Você confia em mim, minha doce Elwen?" perguntou, temendo a resposta.

Elwen levantou o rosto e sorriu. "Ao ponto de entregar minha própria vida e meu destino aos seus cuidados... meu amor."

Elrohir engoliu em seco, apertando-a em seus braços e sentindo lágrimas de felicidade querendo aflorar novamente em seus olhos. As órbitas verde-escuras de Elladan também brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas e os dois trocaram um sorriso. Naquele momento, não poderia haver uma maior cumplicidade entre eles. Dentro em breve seriam um só e entregariam suas almas para que os Valar as unissem, porque com certeza um amor daqueles jamais seria destruído.

Chegara a hora.

Na tentativa de aliviar a tensão que sentia nos ombros de Elwen, Elrohir a beijou languidamente, massageando o sexo molhado entre as pernas femininas até que ela gemeu um orgasmo tão lânguido quanto seus beijos. Os sons que ela emitiu fizeram com que os gêmeos se excitassem novamente, os membros se erguendo duros e eretos como se fosse a primeira vez naquela noite; aquela vitalidade era uma das características élficas que os dois possuíam e de que ambos mais se vangloriavam.

_Valar, com medo ou sem medo, eu preciso senti-los dentro de mim!_ Elwen abriu os olhos, agora escuros de desejo, respirando com dificuldade. Elladan se inclinou sobre os cotovelos com as pernas esticadas e fez menção para que ela fosse até ele. Titubeando apenas momentaneamente, Elwen deixou o abraço de Elrohir, as pontas de seus dedos se entrelaçando rapidamente enquanto ela caminhava até o gêmeo mais novo. Elladan a ajudou a se abaixar sobre o membro masculino que se erguia arrogante por entre um tufo de pêlos macios entre as suas pernas.

Os dois gemeram diante do contato. Seus corpos, amantes de muito tempo, encontrando o caminho facilmente. Elwen sentiu ser esticada, preenchida por aquela força masculina que a invadia com tanto carinho. Assim que ele estava completamente dentro dela, Elladan a puxou para perto dele, de forma que os seios delicados encostassem no peito forte, e a abraçou com força para mantê-la segura no lugar enquanto Elrohir se aproximava.

O corpo de Elwen ficou tenso no momento em que sentiu a mão de Elrohir tocar suas costas. Compreensivo, ele não se apressou, se posicionando com calma sobre o corpo dela e de Elladan, mas sem penetrá-la. Elrohir sussurrou palavras de amor em seu ouvido enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam sobre as suas costas e pernas, até mesmo tentando acariciar o seu sexo antes de se lembrar com um riso de que Elladan já estava lá.

Aos poucos, Elwen sentiu a tensão em seus músculos ir embora, graças à paciência de Elrohir e ao carinho de Elladan, mas quando notou o corpo quente de Elrohir se afastar do seu, ela voltou a ficar tensa.

Elladan olhou para Elrohir e sem precisar trocar palavras, os dois irmãos souberam o que deviam fazer. Elwen precisava de uma distração e foi isso que Elladan fez prontamente. Ele afastou os dentes dela com a sua língua e capturou a boca de Elwen em um beijo profundo e molhado ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se mover devagar dentro dela. Então, Elwen começou a esquecer que Elrohir estava ali e o que iria acontecer enquanto a distração de Elladan surtia efeito.

De repente, Elladan não estava mais se movendo e Elrohir estava de volta, escorregando um dedo coberto de óleo para dentro de sua estreita abertura enquanto Elladan aprofundava o beijo.

"Relaxe, Elwen," Elrohir murmurou docemente em seu ouvido.

Ela tentou fazer isso enquanto o seu corpo se ajustava ao elemento estranho que havia sido inserido dentro dela. Aquilo era diferente de quando tinha sido somente Elladan e estava levando mais tempo para que ela se acostumasse à sensação. Elrohir adicionou um segundo dedo e com movimentos suaves começou a prepará-la, o que aliviou um pouco a tensão de seus músculos. Quando ele retirou os dedos, a respiração de Elwen estava entrecortada e ofegante enquanto esperava pelo próximo movimento do gêmeo.

Mais uma vez Elladan começou a distraí-la com seus beijos enquanto Elrohir se ocupava em untar o seu membro cuidadosamente com o óleo. Quando Elwen o sentiu novamente, não foi o dedo dele que estava tentando mergulhar em sua estreita abertura e ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido.

Preocupado, Elladan a capturou em mais um ardente beijo enquanto acariciava o corpo suave e tenso de Elwen. Aquilo foi quase o suficiente para fazer com que ela esquecesse o que Elrohir estava fazendo, mas apenas quase. A uma certa altura ela choramingou, porque começou a doer, e Elrohir sentiu seu coração se apertar dentro do peito. _Por favor, Elwen, relaxe, eu não vou machucar você. _

"Confie em nós," Elwen ouviu de Elladan. Pela primeira vez, ela desejou que os ellyn não fossem tão bem dotados. Ele continuou a beijá-la, segurando o seu rosto levemente com as pontas dos dedos enquanto Elrohir pressionava para a frente. Quando ele finalmente não podia penetrá-la mais fundo do que aquilo, ele parou, dando tempo para que ela se acostumasse àquela invasão.

"Olhe para mim, minha doce Elwen," Elladan pediu enquanto ela sentia Elrohir recuar um pouco. Mantendo os olhos fixos na tempestade verde dentro das órbitas de seu amante, Elwen se sentiu menos desconfortável quando Elrohir se moveu para penetrá-la uma segunda vez.

_Valar, ela é tão estreita..._ Elrohir pensou enquanto gemidos escapavam de sua boca. Como era difícil, quase uma tortura, segurar a vontade de arremeter sem controle dentro daquele corpo quente, mas ele fazia aquilo por amor a Elwen. Jamais a machucaria. Ele não sabia, mas aquele exercício de controle excitou a elleth mais do que ele poderia imaginar e ele finalmente sentiu os músculos em volta dele relaxarem um pouco. Com aquele sinal, começou as arremetidas, cada vez mais profundas, cada vez com mais força, e enquanto adquiria um ritmo, Elladan começou a construir o dele com Elwen presa entre os dois.

Apesar de ainda se sentir um pouco desconfortável, Elwen não pôde conter o amor que aqueceu o seu peito ao sentir o sonho de ter seus dois amantes dividindo com ela aquele momento. Enquanto os dois irmãos se moviam, cada um no seu ritmo, ela tentou apenas fechar os olhos e esperar o momento em que suas almas se entrelaçassem. Entretanto, Elladan jamais permitiria aquilo.

"Isso é... para você... também, Elwen," ele a lembrou e com a mão começou a massagear o sexo feminino até que Elwen gemeu de prazer. "Isso, meu amor, nos deixe ouvir seus gemidos de prazer."

Os grunhidos suaves de Elrohir nos ouvidos dela enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade de suas arremetidas também a excitaram. _Elbereth, como eu os amo. _Rapidamente, Elwen quase atingiu a beira do precipício e foi então que a mão de Elladan desapareceu.

"Ainda... não," ele disse enquanto também aumentava a velocidade de suas arremetidas.

Foi então que os três sentiram, naquele breve momento em que se encontravam à beira do orgasmo, numa união de corpos e de sentimentos, um doce formigar em seus corações. Quando Elrohir abriu os olhos e encarou o irmão, os olhos de Elladan brilhavam com uma luz surreal, assim como os dele e os de Elwen. _O que está acontecendo?_

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma palavra, Elrohir sentiu como se estivesse revivendo toda a sua vida de novo, as lembranças voltando com uma força assustadora, mas na verdade aquelas não eram exatamente as suas lembranças. Ele estava revivendo as vidas de Elladan e de Elwen também, e com elas vieram todas as emoções que os dois haviam sentido ao longo dos anos. Quando as imagens pararam, foi como se Elrohir não soubesse onde ele terminava e onde seu amado irmão e amante começavam.

Só havia um único pulsar de um único coração.

Só havia um único corpo se movendo e um prazer quente e inigualável prestes a recair sobre eles.

Foi Elrohir quem atingiu o ápice primeiro, sua respiração vindo em breves suspiros por alguns segundos antes que ele gritasse o nome de Elwen. Aquilo fez com que ela alcançasse o orgasmo enquanto se deixava perder nos olhos verdes de Elladan. Com a contração das paredes do corpo feminino, Elladan também conheceu o clímax.

A pesada respiração dos três encheu o ar. Por um momento eles não se moveram, sem acreditar no que realmente havia acontecido. Podiam sentir como se jamais fossem estar sós, como se a presença deles estivesse para sempre em seus corações.

Delicadamente, Elrohir virou o rosto de Elwen para que pudesse beijá-la, seus lábios trêmulos diante da força de seu orgasmo. Depois, foi a vez de Elladan trazer os lábios de Elwen de encontro aos seus.

Os dois irmãos, então, se olharam e compartilharam uma risada cheia de felicidade e de paz. Estavam livres. Eram completos novamente.

Com cuidado para não machucar Elwen, Elrohir retirou o seu membro do corpo feminino, seguido por Elladan. Cansada, ela estava quase adormecida e os dois irmãos apreciaram a sua aparência corada de prazer com amor nos olhos. Trazendo-a para junto do peito, Elladan envolveu Elwen em seu abraço enquanto Elrohir tomava o seu lugar atrás da elleth e passava uma perna possessiva sobre os quadris femininos.

"Boa noite, irmãozinho," Elrohir disse e Elladan riu.

"Boa noite, Elrohir."

Com um doce beijo depositado em sua testa e outro em seu ombro, Elwen se deixou embalar pela quentura dos corpos dos homens que amava.

Naquela noite, ela era a mulher mais feliz de Arda. Na manhã do outro dia, receberia o seu anel de compromisso com os nomes de seus amantes escritos em um finíssimo _tengwar_, o mesmo que ornamentava o nome dela nos anéis de Elladan e de Elrohir.

E, dentro de um ano, Elwen daria à luz ao primeiro fruto daquela união heterodoxa.

Uma filha que recebeu o nome de _Avaquetiel_: Tabu.

**E&E&E&E&E**

THE END

A/N: Reviews são muito bem vindas!


End file.
